1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for editing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent print-on-demand (POD) services, for example, data to be printed and printing conditions have been diversified. Thus, printing companies have to meet a wide variety of printing requests from customers. For example, one of the requests is to edit data to be printed. More specifically, customers may request to insert one piece of data into another particular piece of data to produce one piece of print data (job data). Such a data editing function is provided as a function of editing software. For example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-122893 is a technique in which when a paper size is changed during data editing, the drawn position of an image is automatically determined by taking into account the relative position of the image on the paper size for re-layout.
However, in the conventional data editing, the drawn position of an image is automatically determined in accordance with a predetermined condition, so that the operator cannot make an adjustment while checking the finished image.
As described above, since the POD data editing is required to meet a wide variety of printing requests, it is desirable for the operator to be capable of adjusting the layout position of an image while checking the finished image.
Therefore, there is a need for an information processing apparatus and a data editing method that allow document data to be edited so as to satisfy requests for printing.